nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sneak attack
Effects that subject one to sneak attacks As I understand it, a number of effects (on-hit and from spells) leave the victim open to sneak attack, and it seems to me it would be useful to add a list of those to the notes on this page... but I don't know if the list I came up with is correct. Could someone help me? The list might include: asleep, blinded, confused, dazed, entangled, feared, stunned, paralyzed, petrified and prone... but I'm really not sure about all of these. Thanks, Zenobia 12:50, 31 July 2006 (PDT) :It would more properly be a list of effects that make you flat-foot. -- Alec Usticke 13:14, 31 July 2006 (PDT) :Being stunned, dazed, and/or knocked down (prone) also lets a character do a sneak attack. Alaisiagae 17:44, 31 July 2006 (PDT) If you hide, only the first flurry attacks are sneak attacks, right? -- 84.61.144.99 :At least the first flurry if you are not detected and the target is not immune. It can be more than 1 flurry depending on the target's reaction, whether it targets you or not. Some opponents might take longer to react, allowing you to deal a lot more sneak damage. GhostNWN 23:18, 14 July 2007 (PDT) :Attacking from stealth qualifies the first flurry of attacks for sneak attacks, but has no effect on later flurries. Is that what the question was? --The Krit 23:28, 8 August 2007 (PDT) Damage from sneak attacks what type of damage is sneak attack? -- 67.182.137.204 :Physical, same type as the weapon being used (slashing, piercing or blunt) Kail Pendragon 14:12, 24 March 2007 (PDT) Question: Is it possible to get multiple sneak attack boni for every successful attack when you engage from behind? Can you use additional attacks from flurry of blows, haste and sidehand weapons for additional sneak attacks? -- User:217.87.119.171 :Bonus damage from Rogue, Blackguard, and Assassin levels stack, but otherwise you can't get sneak attack damage to count more than once per hit. As for getting sneak attack damage on "additional attacks", that is covered by the first sentence of the feat description: *any* successful attack becomes a sneak attack if the target is flat-footed, cannot see the attacker, or is in combat with someone else. --The Krit 11:25, 9 July 2007 (PDT) Attacks and hits I have problems with the definition of attacks and hits. Is the following passage from Ross Glenns Neverwinter Night Rogue Character Guide right? : "Slasher Rogues are quick and nasty in-fighters who like to dart in close when the bad guy is otherwise engaged and hit attack? with multiple small attacks hits?. While these attacks hits? seem puny, each one generally carries a sneak attack bonus, meaning even the tiniest dagger flick is soon doing 20 or 30 points of hurt." -- 129.70.170.44 :So what is your problem with it? The text does a round about way of describing a typical corner sneaker. Instead of standing toe to toe with a foe, they dart in, jab jab jab, then run out. Each jab is a pin prick, but when you add the sneak attack damage, it is formidable. Bromium 06:38, 10 July 2007 (PDT) :The guide is using colloquial language, not precise NWN terms. --The Krit 23:28, 8 August 2007 (PDT) AC versus Sneak I have a level 20 monk with AC of 47, and in the world I use to play, many enemies have sneak attacks. One odd thing is that when they score a hit, they can do it on values far below the ac I have according to the battle log. This would be possible if I was flat footed, but I'm in a normal fight but with a multitude of opponents, not drinking potions or anything, just swamped. Is the sneak attack, if attacking from behind, taking away any AC in the calculations? Shield AC and armor AC are already ruled out since it's a monk. What about dodge ac? the special ac from wisdom? tumble ac? Anything? 17:31, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Actually you can get armor AC from a 0/0 armor with AC bonus. I need to clarify some fact before explaining more. That situation is like that : :*Your currently in combat, without cancel or anything. :*Your not flat footed and in a fight already :*They score hit when your AC is higher. :I am curious about one thing, first do you use listen for see those rogue? If its the case then its normal, listen doesn't protect you from the flat footed state of sneak attack (when the enemy is stealted). There no AC negated while sneak attacked in a plain sight fight. They have a bonus of 2 to the AB but as you say you have look toward the log. I suggest you get a look at AC page and the attack bonus. For the problem itself that they can hit you I have no idea other then the listen or party/cancel.--ILKAY 21:47, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Next flurry I am just wondering about the value of the note (with grammar corrections) "If knockdown is used to set up sneak attacks, a rogue will not deal sneak attacks until the next attack flurry starts, as long as the victim still lies on the ground." Since a flurry resolves all attack rolls before the results of those attacks, the target would not be knocked down before any of the attacks in the flurry with the knockdown attempt. Hence, none of those attacks are sneaks. Isn't that fairly basic to understanding what flurries are? Maybe instead have a reminder like "Since all attacks in a flurry are essentially resolved simultaneously, either all attacks in a flurry are sneak attacks or none are."? (Which has the side benefit of not being restricted to discussing knockdown -- such a note would apply equally well to on-hit stun, for example.) --The Krit 19:30, September 17, 2010 (UTC) *yea better. ShaDoOoW 20:09, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ** Hmm seems its wrong. If I find an target unaware (attack from invisibility or if he have true seeing then from corner) and I start attacking him, I get sneak attack for all my normal attacks, that is first and second flurry (third flurry are bonus attacks right). The target in question of course immediately starts to fight back once I shot him, but even if he is already attacking me in second flurry I still get sneak attack. (tested with archer, 4attacks per round + haste + rapid shot, 1st flurry ab, ab-5, 2nd flurry ab-10, ab-15, 3rd flurry ab, ab-5) --ShaDoOoW 19:24, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Stacking Is it possible to stack Sneak Attack damage from classes and feats with SA damage from weapons? -- 06:54, 8 January 2012 * The SA bonus from weapons are from the rogue line of sneak attack and will not stack with the rogue line (the higher of the two will be used). There will be stacking with the blackguard or assassin line. WhiZard 19:50, January 8, 2012 (UTC) * In other words, there is no sneak attack damage from classes, nor is there sneak attack damage from weapons. Sneak attack damage comes only from feats. (Classes and weapons can grant the sneak attack feats, but they do not directly grant sneak attack damage.) When feats come from the same line (sneak attack, blackguard sneak attack, or death attack), only the highest applies. --The Krit 17:55, January 9, 2012 (UTC)